1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications security. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to both regressively diagnosing and proactively addressing communications security concerns based on user usage histories.
2. Background Information
Communications devices are increasingly mobile. Additionally, devices are increasing being given more and more functionality such as internet access over data networks. With the increased internet access, users are increasingly running into trouble with popups, viruses and other results of security vulnerabilities. In some instances, even data overages can be blamed on security vulnerabilities.